


My Girl

by emorisupremacy



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bisexual Female Character, Boats and Ships, Complicated Relationships, F/F, Mechanics, Romance, Slow Burn, The 100 (TV) Season 3, Women Being Awesome, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:54:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29185860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emorisupremacy/pseuds/emorisupremacy
Summary: Emori and her brother Otan join the delinquents at camp Arkadia after John Murphy finds them wandering lost and alone in the desert. Raven introduces herself to Emori and quickly develops feelings. (Events based loosely on season 3 of The 100)
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Emori, Bellamy Blake/Raven Reyes, Emori & John Murphy (The 100), Emori & Otan (The 100), Emori/Raven Reyes
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	My Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually my first time writing about female relationships. I don't know why it's taken me so long but who better to write about. Enjoy! Follow me on twitter @emorisupremacy

Chapter 1 

It’s been a few weeks since Emori and her brother, Otan, arrived at Arkadia. Murphy found them in the desert, lost and alone. I’m surprised he had the nerve to come back and I’m even more surprised Bellamy let him. Something changed between them two. They were wandering the vast sands and suffered being stalked by the cruel sun for ages, I’m guessing. I guess Murphy hoped they would have a better life here, I hope he’s right for all of our sakes. She caught my eye straight away, her tattoo lay restfully on her face and at times when I was lost in thought, I found myself recalling every curve on her face that guided the tattoo to the end of her cheek. What am I doing? I need to concentrate, there’s work that needs to be done and I can’t keep getting distracted. The part of the ark that used to be farm station was practically my home. Tools and scraps of metal and wirings cluttered every inch. 

To everyone else, this was a mess. It was clutter that needed to be picked up and put away nicely, but to a mechanic, it was a puzzle that needed solving. Every screw and wire had it’s occupation and significance. Just patiently waiting to be fitted into its comfortable position. But as I’m examining some scrap metal Bellamy brought me. I feel the presence of someone behind me, it’s not alarming, just unfamiliar. Before I could make my guess I heard a voice pull me from my thoughts. “Hey.'' The tone is flat and slightly unwelcoming. I turn around and see her, Emori. 

She’s shorter than I assumed, excluding this moment, I had only seen her from afar. She’s dressed in rags, it’s especially noticeable on her head. The bandana she wears clings to her hair. Her face, although her features are soft, it’s expression is intimidating. And as my mind struggles to form a word, I recall a black cat I once read about in class on the ring and I assign that image to her. I’ve been silent for too long and it starts to get uncomfortable. She speaks again. “John said I should bring these to you.” She presents an old piece of tech. I’m not sure what it is at first but I take a look. She holds it in front of me with one hand. It’s heavy but she refuses to use her other hand for extra support.

I’ve noticed it, her left hand but I haven’t wondered about it too much. I just know she always keeps it covered and tucked by her side. I take the tech from her quickly as her struggle is more visible. “Thanks. Where did you find it?” I ask, resting it on my workstation. “In the desert.” She has a slight accent, it’s cute. “This could come in handy. Good find.” I feel embarrassed. Good find? That’s not how you flirt. Raven stop, concentrate. “I’m Raven Reyes.” I quickly add. She makes me nervous. “Emori.” there’s that accent again. “Are you settling in here okay? I know it’s probably a big adjustment, it still is for me.'' She looks surprised that I’m taking an interest. “It’s fine. We’re fine.” and with that she leaves. 

I don’t see Emori for the rest of the day but I’m not looking for her, I just focus on the piece of tech in front of me. I almost don’t want to look inside. In fear of opening myself up to something that I can’t understand or analyse. So I don’t. I lug it over to a separate workstation and carry on with my previous project although I think about it for hours and in turn, her as well. By the morning, my mind is full. Full of worry and anxiety and feelings I didn’t know I could have for anyone after Finn. Mixed in with these emotions is the physical pain of my leg. I’ve been on my feet a lot the past few days and although it hurts, I wouldn’t tell anyone. As I collect my thoughts I hear the noise of Arkadians outside.

I use my hands to move my leg to the ground, it’s stiff and throbbing. I don’t wallow. I secure my brace and throw my hair up into a ponytail. It’s warm outside and I’m tempted to relish in the sun for a while. As I arrive at my workstation I’m surprised to see Bellamy, Emori and her brother. I slow my walking, confused and tired. “Morning, Raven.” Bellamy says with his usual can do attitude. “I know you told me you could do with some more manpower gathering materials and equipment and Emori and Otan volunteered to help.” Otan stood slightly in front of Emori, like he was protecting her and Emori looked less intimidating today. I think the presence of her brother made her feel more safe.

Her bandana looked slightly neater on her head and I noticed her left hand had been wrapped neater too. “Great. That would be really helpful.” I try and push through but the pain is getting worse. I take a seat at my station. Everyone in the room noticed my discomfort and I felt the sympathy wash over me. “We know a few spots where old tech has been spotted.” Emori said, taking the staring eyes away from me. “Okay. Show us the way and we can drive you in the rover.” Bellamy announces. “We?” I ask, sitting up straighter. “We can’t risk going there and coming back with something useless. We don’t have the time or fuel. “ He’s right.

We make our way to where the rover is stationed. I’m slower than the rest of them but I see Emori slow down to match my speed. Still far apart but in sync with my footsteps. “Your leg, is it gonna be okay?” She asks in a hushed tone, not wanting to alert the others. “You mean for this trip or ever?” I say with some slight cynicism. “Both, I guess.” She replies. “I don’t know.” I simply state. She gives me that look again. A look of sympathy and for the first time I notice, a little bit of relatability. 

We make it to the rover and Otan seems excited. He joins Bellamy in the front seat and Emori and I take our places in the back. I watch as Otan studies Bellamy’s movements. Watching the way he manipulates the controls. I look at Emori and I see her smile slightly at the sight of her brother getting excited about something. “This is a lot different than the boat. Faster.” She tells me, her cheeks slightly more red than they were earlier. “Oh yeah I heard. You have a boat. How did you learn to sail?” I ask. “Otan and I found an old boat and we just taught ourselves I guess.” She started to look more comfortable and I think I wasn’t far away from seeing her natural expression when she didn’t have to be on guard all the time.

The sun was still present and was heating up the rover fast. I looked to Otan, visibly overheating underneath the scarf that kept his face covered. Bellamy notices too. “You okay, Man?” He asks. Otan doesn’t say anything, just nods. Emori and Otan share the same look. It’s not fear, I don’t know what it is but I don’t say anything. The journey is long and tedious. My leg is still throbbing. I squeeze my knee in an attempt to mask the pain but as usual, it doesn’t help. As we get closer to our destination, I can’t help but notice Emori’s eyes fixed on me. I don’t disturb her, I let myself enjoy this moment. But of course, it’s cut short by the sound of the engine coming to a stop.

Bellamy and Otan exit the rover, walking around to the back door to let Emori and I out. Emori jumps out first and Bellamy gives me his hand and helps me to the ground. I look around, we’re about an hour away from Arkadia. I don’t recognise it, but then again. I’m still a stranger to Earth. We walk a little, Emori matching my speed once again and this time it feels like instinct to have her by my side. We arrive at the sight of half buried rubble in the soil. Maybe this was once a building, or a house. I spotted a thick piece of rectangular metal that could be useful. I don’t know what for yet but it couldn’t hurt.

Next I see Emori drag a large red canister from the soil. She brushes off the dirt with her hand. “Propane?” She reads aloud and looks at me for confirmation. “Yes!” I say with excitement, I know it’s just gas but any win is a big win at this point. “Is it full?” I ask as I make my way over to her, my ponytail swinging behind my head. She lifts it up to feel the weight. “I think so.” She pulls it into her arms, but her glove has no traction and it nearly falls to ground. I quickly helped her catch it. My hand instinctively touched hers. And for what feels like a lifetime washes over me. “I got it. Thanks.” Her tone is harsh again. 

We find 3 more red canisters and load them into the rover along with the piece of metal, it’s heavy and takes all four of us to get it in the back. After more searching, Bellamy decides we should head back and I brace myself for the long journey ahead with Emori. Bellamy helps me in the rover again but I don’t see Emori follow. Instead she sits in the front, taking the place of her brother. I smile at Otan as he joins me in the back. I assume he smiles back, I see his eyes squint slightly but I can’t be sure under his scarf. The sun, as usual, is cruel and unforgiving and Otan is uncomfortable again. Emori is silent the whole journey, she doesn’t look back but I pray that she does. And as we arrive back at camp, I’ve memorised the back of her head. The way her braids fall at her cheeks and her bandana which clings to her hair and how even though we’re in a small space, she still manages to distance herself from all of us.


End file.
